Large corporations typical have geographically distributed computing systems. Maintenance of such distributed computing systems can be challenging, particularly when there a problem associated with the computing systems. For example, when a server hosting one or more software applications ceases to function properly or has diminished resources, it is necessary to find, diagnose, and resolve the issue to restore the operation of the server. In some instances, the software applications being hosted or executed by the server can be the source of the problem (e.g., due to corrupt computer files, computer viruses, incompatibility, out-of-date versions of the software application, etc.). To resolve the problems with the function or operation of the server, it may be necessary to resolve the problems associated with the software applications hosted or executed by the server.